


Respect and Admiration

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, respect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Respect and Admiration

There are a few people,   
Clint respects.  
Natasha, Coulson, Hill and Fury in Shield.   
They are the people he trusts,  
Well somewhat.   
He respects all the Avengers.  
Steve because he is the leader.  
And others because they are his friends,   
And he has faith in their skills. 

He admires all of them.  
They are willing to put,  
Everything behind,   
For greater good.  
Even face their worst fears.


End file.
